Stay In My Arms
by courag33
Summary: 'They didn't recall when they each started crying but they didn't care at this point. They didn't ask each other why or try to comfort each other. They knew why and they knew that no matter what, Kurt was still leaving in the morning.' NC-17. One-shot.


This was it. This was the last night before Kurt was supposed to board up on a plane to New York City, out of this hellhole of a small town that he called home for God knows how long. He had already spent a full day with just his friends and a full day with just his family yesterday and the day prior. Tonight, he was with Blaine. They spent it making love with tears in their eyes.

Kurt's dad hesitantly allowed them to rent a hotel room for the night. He understood how much Blaine meant to him. He understood how hard it was going to be not to see him every day. '_Just no funny business_,' the man muttered quietly as he lent over a fair amount of money for a decent hotel room.

The hotel room was so quiet. A '_Do not disturb_' sign hung on the doorknob outside. Blaine had just removed his fingers from Kurt's ass and was now fumbling around with the condom in his hand. He hissed in frustration. Whether it was from the slipperiness of his lubed up fingers or his tears blinding him, the damn thing just wouldn't open.

Kurt reached his hands up. "Let me see, sweetie." As he slowly took it out of out of Blaine's fingers. He tore it open with his teeth and flung the wrapper aside, handing Blaine the condom to put on. Kurt blinked another tear out of his eye as he gazed at Blaine, memorizing every feature.

They didn't recall when they each started crying but they didn't care at this point. They didn't ask each other why or try to comfort each other. They knew why and they knew that no matter what, Kurt was still leaving in the morning. It was settled. They'd discussed this before. Plenty of times, actually.

Blaine aligned his cock with Kurt's entrance, the head nudging lightly against the tight ring of muscle. He stole a glance at Kurt who just nodded. "Put it in." And ever-so slowly, he did. Kurt gasped and fluttered his eyes shut for a brief moment. There was no sound besides their breaths hitching in their throats and Kurt's soft _oh_.

They didn't speak as Blaine eased his way inside more and more until he was completely covered by Kurt's tight heat. Kurt opened his eyes and looked into Blaine's. "I love you…" he whispered.

_I love you, too._ Blaine wanted to say but instead, he let a few more tears fall, emitting a soft cry. Kurt brought his hand to cup his cheek, stroking away a tear with his thumb. They smiled sadly at each other.

Then Blaine started thrusting in and out of him, slowly at first. Kurt sighed and curled his arms around Blaine's neck. The bed beneath them creaked in time with them. Blaine tuned out the noise and just listened to Kurt. He listened to his soft sighs and whimpers as he rolled his hips forward just right. He listened to him begin to breathe faster and faster. He listened to Kurt's heartbeat (or was it his own heartbeat?) gradually increase. He knew he was going to miss those noises.

He leaned down a little more and buried his face in Kurt's neck, flicking out his tongue to taste his flesh. The salt from the sweat collected on his tongue as he pressed a gentle kiss to where he just licked. He nuzzled his nose against him before dragging it upward and along his jawline. The smell of Kurt's cologne along with the scent of sex filled his senses. More tears fell as he thought of a full year without being able to smell him and taste him on a daily basis.

"Ah…" Kurt moaned, fisting the hair in the back of Blaine's neck, when Blaine thrusted into that one sweet spot particularly hard. "_Blaine…_"

"I've got you…" Blaine murmured against his cheek. He pressed his lips to his soft skin. "I'm right here."

Kurt just bit his lip as his eyes watered with even more tears. Blaine clenched his eyes shut as he thrusted again and again, trying his best to hold himself back from crying full-fledge. He sucked in a large breath and repeated himself. "I'm right here."

"Blaine-"

"I'm right here."

"_God…_"

"I'm right here." _And I will be, too._

He kept his eyes shut for a while until he heard a soft sob come from Kurt's mouth. He slowed down his thrusts just a little bit but didn't stop a he lifted his head to look at Kurt. His face was soaked with shed tears. His eyes were blood-shot red and his cheeks were pink. Blaine brought a hand to his head and began stroking his fingers through his hair. "Shh…"

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you, too. I'll never stop loving you."

Blaine leaned down and pressed their lips together. It tasted of tears that had streamed from their eyes to their mouths and the champagne they had earlier. They didn't have too much though. They wanted to remember this night, not wake up with some hazy memory and a hangover.

They gazed at each other for a while until Kurt's face screwed up in ecstasy. He tilted his head back slightly to moan, giving Blaine the opportunity to kiss his jaw, running his fingers down his face. He thrusted into him again and again.

"Kurt, look at me." He said, desperately roaming his eyes over Kurt's face. He needed him to open his eyes and look at him. He needed to watch the man he loved come undone with him inside of him just one more time before he left.

And with Kurt final rut in just the right place, Kurt opened his eyes, finding Blaine's, as his orgasm rushed through him. He made the faintest whimpers as he came. Tears spilled from his eyes. Blaine just fucked into him until he was finished.

Then, he came, groaning out Kurt's name. Kurt rubbed his back, shushing him, as he came down from his high.

Blaine panted against him, body glistening with sweat. He sat up to pull out of Kurt. Kurt sighed and hiccupped at the sudden emptiness. His teary eyes watched Blaine get up off of the bed and dispose of the condom. He also watched him disappear into the bathroom and return with a damp face cloth just as fast.

He climbed back on the bed and began cleaning Kurt off. Kurt cried as he did so.

"Shh…"

"Blaine…"

"No. Sh…"

He set the rag on the nightstand and laid down beside him. Kurt turned on his side and nuzzled his nose in the back of Blaine's neck, pressing their bodies together to spoon him. Blaine shook in his embrace as tears fell full-fledge now.

"Kurt..?" he asked, his voice small.

Kurt hummed. "Yes?"

"We can make it, right?"

"I think…" He paused to take a deep breath. "I think we can do anything, Blaine."

Blaine shut his eyes as a breath caught in his throat. "I… I just really don't want you to go."

"I know."

They went silent for a while. Their breathing returned to their normal rate. There was no sound at all but they both knew they each weren't sleeping. It was Blaine who broke the silence with a shy question.

"Kurt, will you marry me?"

And everything else in the world didn't seem to matter besides the two of them, tied up in each other's embrace. Everything seemed right. Time just stopped right then and there.

Kurt automatically knew his answer. He'd thought about it before plenty of times but in that moment, he knew he was absolutely positive.

"Yes."

He leaned in to plant a gentle kiss to the back of Blaine's neck as he sighed in his arms.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."


End file.
